Dragon Riders: The Next Generation
by NICK54222
Summary: It has been years since Max, Emmy and Enrique have gotten Dragon Rider Powers and have forgotten about it. Now, new Dragons choose them and 5 other boys to stop a new evil. But what is the new evil? Read to find out!
1. A New Beginning Part 1

"Dragon Riders: The New Generation

A Dragon Tales FanFic

Chapter/Episode 1

A New Beginning Part 1

Description: It has been years since Max, Emmy Enrique, and their dragon friends have retired from Dragon Riders. Now, Max is in 7th grade and Emmy and Enrique are in 9th. Max secretly remembers it. Then one day, on the bus ride home, he noticed a 9th grade friend and neighbor to him named Tech having a weird mark on his hand. Max also had a mark, but a different one. Max realizes that the Dragon Riders will be reborn. So that weekend, Max finds Tech playing soccer with his pals. That is, until he pushes a switch with his foot. It made a huge cave appear! The guys who were with Tech decided to look inside the cave another day and go with him. But Tech decided to go in. Max followed him. Inside he found a stone, with the same marks on his hand and Max's hand. Max found him and Tech asked him why he followed him. Max told Tech the truth and explained how to become a Dragon Rider and use his new powers. Max also gets new powers. Right after their training with their Dragon Rider Dragons, robbers rob a bank. Tech finds out by having one of his pals calling him. Tech knew that only he and Max could take them down! But, what will happen? what will happen? Read this fanfic spinoff to find out!

Before we start the story, I'd like to introduce the Dragon Riders and their dragons, and the new villains. So here we go!

Dragon Riders:

Tech Trone: A 9th grader who is neighbors with Max, Emmy, and Enrique and the new leader of the Dragon Riders. His element is Fire, and his color is Red.

Dragonoid: A Dragon of fire that saved many lives many, many, many years ago. He has returned to become a Dragon Rider Dragon. He is Tech's partner. (He is not the Dragonoid from Bakugan. He is just a different one.).

Gen Kumagotchi: A friend in Max's grade who is in most of Max's 7th grade classes. His element is Light, and his color is White.

Nezen: A dragon that was the son of the Dragon of Light. He now, as an adult, is Gen's partner.

Phoen Aki: Tech's best friend and one of the smartest teens in his grade, making him the brains of the Dragon Riders. His element is Water, and his color is Blue.

Aquoid: A trusted friend of Dragonoid and very wise, despite his young age. He is Phoen's partner.

Max Montez: One of the original Dragon Riders. He's been training to be a ninja ever since he became a teenager. His element is Wind, and his color is Aquamarine.

Falcor: A Dragon who is a master at being a ninja, making him useful alongside Dragonoid. He is Max's partner.

Dan Zizzer: The youngest of the Dragon Riders, but in Max's grade. He wishes to become as strong as his brother, who is mysteriously gone. His element is Earth, and his color is Orange.

Earthlok: A powerful Dragon with very high strength. He uses this power to help Dan, his partner, defeat the new enemies!

Emmy Montez: Original leader of the Dragon Riders. She secretly has a crush on Tech. Her element is Heart, and her color is Pink.

Lovram: Older sister of Falcor and, like her partner Emmy, has powers of healing.

Enrique Sanchez: The oldest of the Dragon Riders and the only one with a two-headed dragon. His element is Wood, and his color is Green.

Woak and Woeek: A two headed dragon that are protectors of the forest. They are brother and sister and partner with Enrique.

Luke Penzi: The strongest boxer in the 9th grade boxing team. His boxing strength gives him power as a Dragon Rider. His element is Darkness, and his color is Black.

Leonidas: A forbidden dragon born from souls of the dead. He will use them to avenge the deaths done by the main enemies. Luke will help him as his partner.

Dazzlians (The main enemies who are a bunch of powerful humans)

King Baroduic: Leader of the Dazzlians and is also the strongest of them. His element is Darkness.

Craurd: A human born with powers of birds. His element is Wind.

Figiar: A powerful Dazzlian samurai with many, many swords. His element is Fire.

Captain Piantrula: Leader of the Dazzlian naval unit. His element is Water.

Leafram: A Dazzlian ninja who grew up in the woods. His element is Wood.

Sabafar: A Dessert Dazzlian that has gotten high strength as he was growing up. His element is Earth.

So, now that we have introduced all the characters for now, let us begin the story!

Tech's House

We find the camera zooming into Tech's house. Inside, Tech is in his room, sleeping.

Tech's Room

The alarm clock says 5:00 AM and it rings. Tech moves his arm onto the snooze button and wakes up.

"Ah! What a great day today will be!", he said.

Tech got into his outfit and went downstairs into his house's kitchen.

"Hey mom! I just cannot wait for school today!", he said.

"You should have your breakfast! It might help you!", said his mother.

"Thanks Mom! Now, off to school!", said Tech.

"You need to eat it first!", said his Mom.

"Oh, right!", said Tech.

Once Tech finished his breakfast, he got his stuff ready and went off to the bus stop.

Bus Stop

Tech saw everyone waiting for the bus after exiting his house.

"Hey guys! What's happening!", said Tech.

"Nothing Tech. Anything with you?", said Phoen, Tech's best friend.

"Nope! Say, what about Max?", said Tech.

"Concerned about something going on, but other that that, I'm OK!", said Max, now older (he secretly still knows about the Dragon Riders).

"Allow me to guess! It's a test coming up!", said Luke, one of Tech's friends.

"Who will know! It might end us up on a crazy adventure involving bad guys!", said Dan, Max's friend.

"Max, where is your sister?", asked Enrique, Max's childhood friend.

"She's coming! I hope she does not miss the bus!", said Max.

"Sorry I'm late guys!", said Emmy, running to the bus stop.

"Do you know why she is late, Max?", said Gen, Max's friend.

Max did not know either. Just then, the bus came.

"Just in time!", said Emmy.

The teens took their seats on the bus and were on their way to school.

Tech sat with Phoen, Emmy and Enrique sat together, Max and Gen sat together, and Luke and Dan sat in different seats.

"Tech! I wonder what is up with Max.", said Phoen.

"I know! How about you, me, Luke, Gen, Max, and Dan play soccer this weekend!", said Tech.

"I cannot believe you said that on a Friday! Well, I can't wait!", said Luke, overhearing what Tech said.

"There is another thing we should be concerned about!", said Phoen, remembering something.

"It is what Dan said, right?", asked Tech.

"It could happen! I'm telling you! He has interesting ideas!", said Phoen.

Dan overheard what Phoen said and replied with a smile.

"Speaking of Dan, have you seen Davis? He has been absent for days!", said Luke.

"I do not know about that, even though he is my brother. He was here and then when you know it, he's gone!", said Dan.

"Until Davis comes back, Luke is the strongest boxer on the boxing team.", said Gen, overhearing the chat with Dan, Tech, Phoen, and Luke.

"I know! Ask his parents!", said Max.

The four boys chatting heard what Max said and Dan replied, "You can try! They are worried too!".

"OK Dan!", said Max.

"I guess we arrived!", said Tech.

The teens got their backpacks, exited the bus, and walked toward the entrance of the school.

Draghion Middle School

The 8 split into two groups upon entry of the building: One group had the 9th Graders, resulting in the other group being the 7th Graders.

Before they split, Max noticed a red flash on Tech's hand. He realized that Dan could be right.

"Is it me, or is Tech, or maybe, more people are the Dragon Riders of now? I guess that I need to find out by living my life as a normal teen!", thought Max, as he was walking to his locker.

"So, how did Davis disappear, Dan?", asked Gen at their lockers.

"He disappeared just this weekend! On Saturday morning, he was not in his bed! He was gone! We need to find him!", said Dan.

"Let's mind about our classes now and all that other stuff later!", said Max as he was doing his locker combination.

9th Grade Section

"So Tech, should we do the investigation later and now focus on our classes?", said Phoen as he was opening his locker.

"Yep. After school ends for today we will mind about Davis.", said Tech, also opening his locker.

"Yo, what's up guys? I'm ready to box against who took Davis!", said Luke, running up to his locker.

"Luke! Be careful!", said one of the teachers as he saw him running.

Luke ignored the teacher and opened his locker.

"Emmy, why are you looking at Tech so much? Is it a crush?", Enrique asked.

"What? Oh, nothing!", said Emmy. "Tech is just so awesome, he should be my boyfriend!", Emmy thought.

Once the 8 were done at their lockers, they went to their homerooms.

Somewhere in a Cavern

"8 humans are chosen and three of them are part of the original Dragon Rider Gang years ago. I must make a pact with that human named Tech Trone. But Max Montez must explain everything to him. I must have Tech open this cave!", said Dragonoid.

Dragonoid put the 8 elements on a rock for the 8 humans.

"Combined, they must protect Earth from the Dazzlians!", said Dragonoid.

Later That Day

School ended and the teens went to their bus.

Max looked at Tech's hand again and he was right. There was a mark on his hand. Max's hand also had an Aquamarine mark, but a different one from Tech's.

"Yo guys! You might want to see this!", Tech said showing the back of his hand to his friends.

They were surprised at what was on the hand.

Dan, Luke, Phoen, and Gen quickly looked at their hands! They all had marks on them! And they were all different!

"Something is going on here! Why? Because we have marks on our hands! But know, we need to focus on the mysterious disappearance of Davis!", said Tech.

The guys agreed and they waited for the bus to stop at their street.

Bus Stop

Once the bus dropped our heroes off, Max told Emmy that he was going to Dan's house for a few minutes.

"OK Max! But come home when you are finished!", said Emmy.

Max shook his head and went with his friends to Dan's house.

Zizzer Household

Dan opened the door to his house and invited his friends inside.

"Welcome home Dan! I see that you brought friends with you. Is there a reason why?", said Dan's mom as he entered the house.

"They are just here to see something upstairs with me.", said Dan.

"Are you sure? If you are, then please do not go into your father's workplace at home!", said Mrs. Zizzer.

"OK Mom!", Dan replied. (Dan's father/Mr. Zizzer works at an office in a city for work.)

Davis Zizzer's room

The 6 entered Davis's room and looked around and saw that it was like that Davis never went away.

"So, how did I become the strongest boxer on the team?", asked Luke for no reason.

Tech glared at Luke for saying that.

"OK fine! Never mind that! What I meant to say was that how did Davis exactly disappear?", said Luke.

Tech then looked at the wall below the window, then at Dan and said "Dan! Something must have abducted Davis!"

The rest of the 6 looked at the wall and Dan said "DAVIS NO!".

Max thought "I guess our new adventure is beginning! But how am I going to tell the guys? I guess I must wait.".

"Who would do this to a good person?", said Luke, kneeling on the floor and banging his fist on the ground.

"Guys, I guess we should start finding him. But for now, we should get home.", said Tech.

The guys agreed with Tech and everyone but Dan went back to their houses.

Meanwhile, in a Unknown Dimension

A dark figure stood in front of a giant orb with a dragon inside it.

The dark figure was holding a human.

"Come, ancient dark dragon, Vladitor, and merge with this human!", the figure said.

Vladitor grabbed the human from the dark figure and looked at him.

"This power! I must use it to defeat Dragonoid and Tech Trone! This subject looks familiar to Tech! I must make a pact with him!", said Vladitor.

Vladitor started to merge with the human.

"Soon, we will rule the world!", said the dark figure, followed by an evil laugh.

Grazier Household

When Max got home from Dan's house, his father walked up to him and said "What did you do at your friend's house?".

"Helping him with stuff.", said Max.

"What stuff?", asked his father.

"You know, helping load boxes somewhere.", said Max.

"OK then. Now go do your homework. It is a school night.", said his father.

"OK!", said Max as he was going up to his room to do his homework.

Later, at Tech's House

Tech was in his room, getting ready for bed.

"Something is happening to me! But I must find out what it is in order to find out what has happened to Davis. Now I must get some rest.", Tech thought.

Tech got into his bed and went to sleep until the next day. But he had a dream that was not a dream at all!

Tech's Dream

Tech started walking around the place he is dreaming in.

Then, a dragon appeared. It was Dragonoid.

"Tech Trone, you must find my cave and recruit some of your friends to become Dragon Riders!", said Dragonoid.

"Who are you?", asked Tech.

Do not worry. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you! Now go, and find me for more information of me!", said Dragonoid.

"Alright!", said Tech as Dragonoid disappeared.

All Tech knew next was that his dream was over.

Tech's Room

Tech wakes up and finds out it is morning.

"What was that dragon in my dream? Whatever that was, it sounded real! I must find that dragon's cave. But when should I search for it? I know! This weekend, but after soccer in my yard with my friends in Max's grade and in my grade!", said Tech.

Max's House the Following Saturday

Max was eating breakfast that morning when his dad sat down, sadly.

"Why the long face?", Emmy asked him.

"Max, you should be especially sad about what I have heard. The Zizzers last night called me and told me the situation about their son Davis. Until we find him, he is proclaimed dead.", said Mr. Grazier in a sad tone.

Max thought "I better tell the guys about what happened! They might know, and that will be OK.

After the family finished breakfast, Max went outside.

"Are you sure you want to go outside?", asked his father.

Max nodded and went outside.

Neighborhood

Gen and Dan met up with him at Gen's house.

"Our parents know about Davis now.", said Gen as they were walking.

"I know. My dad told me, Emmy, and my mother everything.", said Max.

"Yo guys! I heard that Tech, Phoen, and Luke are at a forest near the park! Let's go there!", said Dan.

Max and Gen nodded and went to the forest Dan was talking about.

Mysterious Forest Field

Max found Tech, Phoen, and Luke playing soccer in the forest.

Tech noticed Max, Gen, and Dan, turned around, and said "We really need to find Davis."

"Yes we do since our parents know now that he is gone!", said Luke.

"Wait a minute! Where's the soccer ball?", Phoen asked.

"I'll get it in the forest!", said Tech.

Tech ran into the forest. The guys decided to follow him.

After a while of running into the forest, Tech and the other 5 guys found the soccer ball. It was near a rock, but there was a reason why there was a rock there.

"There it is guys! Just let me get it so that we can play more soccer!", said Tech.

Tech walked up to the ball, picked it up, and walked back. But his foot pushes the rock, which descended and made a cave entrance rise up from the ground.

"Woah! What is that cave?", said Tech.

"I do not know, but I think we will check it some other day!", said Phoen, taking his soccer ball from Tech.

Luke, Gen, and Dan followed him. Max started to follow, but then, his hand symbol was flashing.

"Max! Are you alright?", Dan asked.

"I'm OK! But, I'll think I will catch up with you later.", said Max.

The guys shook their heads and exited the forest.

Meanwhile, at the cave entrance, Tech walked in, and thought "I think that dragon from my dream a few days ago is in here!".

Max followed him inside the cave.

Dragon Rider Cavern (Yes, the one that Dragonoid was in earlier in this chapter)

Tech followed the path of the cave and ended up in a room with a rock in the center and 7 dragon statues on pedestals surrounding the room. But one pedestal had no dragon.

Tech walked up to the rock and said "This rock has the same element on my hand! But how do I see the dragon that was in my dream?".

Max caught up with Tech and looked around. Then he saw his element on the rock.

"Max, I had this dream last night with a dragon that told me to find him. Do you know what is happening?", said Tech.

Max took a deep breath and said "Tech, you are a Dragon Rider!".

"I know. The dragon wants to make a pact with me.", said Tech.

"Tech, we need to talk.", said Max.

Max told Tech everything about the Dragon Riders.

"So you were one of the three original Dragon Riders years ago! I'm guessing that Phoen, Luke, Gen, Dan, Emmy, and Enrique are the new Dragon Riders. Guess this is the only way to find Davis!", said Tech.

"So now we need to get our powers to fight bad guys.", said Max.

"Put your hand with your element on it onto your element on the rock. Then what?", said Tech.

"I guess since this is new to myself since we did not have element symbols back then. The next thing to do is say "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!". Now you try.", said Max.

Tech took a deep breath and said "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!".

Then, Tech flashed red and had a red cloak with a hood go onto him. His symbol turned white and he had a sword on his back.

"Welcome to Dragon Riders, Tech!", said Max.

"Wow! I look like a superhero!", said Tech.

The empty pedestal flashed and Tech and Max saw Dragonoid appear.

"Now that you have become a Dragon Rider, you have now made a pact with me, Tech Trone. You can now know who I am since you can see me.", said Dragonoid, standing in front of Tech.

"You are?", said Tech.

"I am the Dragon of Fire long ago to protect your world from the Dazzlians, the enemies you must face. My name is Dragonoid.", said Dragonoid.

"Oh yeah! Now I be like you Max!", said Tech.

"Now it's my turn!", said Max. "I guessing I am getting a new dragon since I have a different element.", Max thought.

Max put his element hand on his element on the rock and said "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!",. (Interesting that he needs to say it again!)

Max flashed Aquamarine and had the same sequence as Tech, but with a different sword and an Aquamarine cloak on.

"Sweet! I got my powers back!", said Max, but realized that he had a different voice, but was OK since it was for his new powers. (NOTE: It's Shun's from Defenders of the Core)

Then, one of the pedestals with a dragon flashed and Falcor appeared.

"So Dragonoid, I guess that we have made pacts with humans!", said Falcor, walking up to Dragonoid.

"A pleasure to meet you, new partner.", said Max.

"It is indeed! My name is Falcor. I sense that your name is Max Montez, one of the three original Dragon Riders years ago.", said Falcor.

"Yes indeed!", said Max.

"Now, you two must train for battle!", said Dragonoid.

"So, how will we train for battle against the Dazzlians?", Tech asked.

"We will go to where we will practice.", said Dragonoid.

"Where is that?", Tech asked.

"I will show you.", said Dragonoid.

Dragonoid then made a flashing light and warped himself, Tech, Max, and Falcor to the location.

There, they practiced using their powers and in turn, helped the dragons with their ability cards (yes, the dragons have ability cards).

After training was over, Tech said "Wait, how do we turn back to our original forms?".

"Just focus and you will be lifted of your powers.", said Max.

So Tech and Max focused on returning to their original forms and after a few seconds, they were returned to their normal forms. Dragonoid and Falcor were transported to the symbols on Tech and Max's hands.

"Now, look around you.", said Dragonoid from Tech's hand.

"Dragonoid? Where are you?", Tech asked.

"I am in your hand. Falcor is in Max's hand. Now, look around you.", said Dragonoid.

Tech and Max looked around and saw that there were 6 more pedestals with dragons on them.

"I guessing I need to find the other 6 that are chosen!", said Tech.

"Indeed. They also have symbols. The other 2 original Dragon Riders also have signs on their hands. So in total, there will be 9 of us dragons and 8 of you.", said Dragonoid.

Max saw one of the dragons and noticed that it was two headed and realizes why there are 9 dragons.

Just then, Tech's cell phone began ringing.

Tech got it from his pocket and said "Hello?".

"Tech, it's me, Phoen! This is really bad! Robbers are robbing one of the banks in town! The police cannot defeat the robbers! What should we do?", said Phoen nearby the bank.

"I can't help you. But I know someone who can! In fact, there are two people and they are called the Dragon Riders. They look for 6 more riders. They will come ASAP to the bank! Do not worry. They will take care of those robbers!", said Tech.

"OK then! See ya!", said Phoen.

"See ya Phoen.", said Tech.

Max heard the whole thing and knew that he should help Tech if he were going to take care of the robbers.

"Max, we're going to defeat robbers!", said Tech.

"We need to find the bank they are robbing.", said Max.

"We should leave the cave and help the people!", said Tech.

Max, Dragonoid, and Falcor agreed and Tech and Max started to leave the cavern.

"Don't worry Phoen. You will soon know the truth!", Tech thought as he was running up the cave.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2: A New Beginning Part 2

Description: Tech here with some situations coming up! (Yes, characters will talk in the preview of the next chapter). First of all, Max and I decide to take care of the robbers in the bank with our swords and our new powers! After we are finished with them, Enrique wonders if anything is up with us. We tell him the truth so that he can remember what he is. The information is soon informed to Phoen, Dan, Gen, and Luke. After they all are recruited to our team, we decide to have Emmy join our team. But as we go to Max's house, Max's mother reveals that Emmy is captured. So it was up to us to save her. But during the battle, something happens to me. All I know about it is that I have merged with Dragonoid to get this mysterious armor. What are its powers? And why do I possess them? Find out in Chapter 2 of this FanFic Spinoff!

NOTE: THIS IS THE FUTURE OF DRAGON RIDERS. THIS MEANS THE EVENTS OF THIS STORY HAPPENED YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE STORY "DRAGON RIDERS". SO IT IS POSSIBLE THAT EMMY AND ENRIQUE KNEW LUKE PENZI, TECH TRONE, PHOEN AKI, AND DAVIS ZIZZER AND MAX KNEW GEN KUMAGOTCHI AND DAN ZIZZER IN THE EVENTS OF "DRAGON RIDERS". AND YES, THE DARK FIGURE SEEN COMBINING DAVIS WITH VLADITOR IN THE CHAPTER IS AN ENEMY TO THE DAZZLIANS.


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

**Dragon Riders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Beginning Pt 2**

**Description: Tech gets a call from Phoen about robbers in his town's bank after he trains his new powers with Max. As they leave for the bank, Dragonoid tells them that he senses the robbers are actually not humans, but actual aliens from space. Despite that, they set out to the bank and transform to face the robbers as Dragon Riders. They also get new armor for battle as they transform. They land and enter the bank to take out the robbers easily thanks to their dragons helping. Their friends Luke, Phoen, Dan, and Gen see the whole thing from a distance. Before anyone can see what happens, they leave. But after their departure from the bank and arrival back home, Enrique sees them behind Tech's house. He asks them why did they come out from the sky. Max had no choice but to tell Enrique so that he can believe that he is a Dragon Rider once more. He questions where they got their powers after they have lunch and they lead him to the cave they got their powers from. Gen, Dan, Phoen, and Luke are there when they arrive and Tech is forced to tell them their destiny so that they could be able to get their powers. So Enrique, Bob, Dan, Gen, Phoen, and Luke said the pledge to become a Dragon Rider and fight the invaders off. Dan becomes the Earth Dragon Rider, Phoen the Water Dragon Rider and the brains of the team, Enrique the Wood Dragon Rider, Gen the Light Dragon Rider, and Luke the Darkness Dragon Rider. Then, they each met their dragons. After introductions, they each noticed one more Dragon Rider symbol on the rock in the center of the room and dragon statue. Max and Enrique realized that Emmy was the remaining Dragon Rider to be destined for this task. So the gang heads to Max's house to tell her about the truth she forgot years ago. But when they get to Max's house, Max realized that she was out with his mother. Enrique noticed police cars were there as Max stopped. The gang rushed to the situation. They found out that not robbers, but actual aliens captured Emmy! Max and Enrique realize that robbers captured Emmy when they were younger and when they were Dragon Riders for the first time to stop the humans who wanted to kill other humans. They rushed to the bank and took out the robbers while Max and Enrique looked for Emmy to tell her the truth so that she could believe. Then, Dragonoid goes into Tech, causing him to have a much stronger armor around his body, which makes him with his sword much more powerful. The aliens in the bank retreat after a few of them get killed by Tech's new powers and the Dragon Riders leave the bank and have Emmy be escorted home to tell what happened. Later on that night, the Dragon Riders induct her as a Dragon Rider before going to bed. But Barodiuc has plans for them. But what are they and how will they affect our heroes?**

**Mysterious Forest Field**

Tech and Max rush out of the Dragon Rider Cavern after Phoen gives Tech a call about robbers in the town, robbing the town's bank.

"So, how are we going to take out those robbers while protecting our identities?", Tech asked.

"We could use our cloaks to hide our heads.", said Max.

Just then, Tech's hand with the symbol started flashing.

"Tech! The robbers are not human at all! They are all aliens! You have no choice but to kill them!", said Dragonoid.

"Why? Are they coming in peace?", Tech asked.

"They are from your new enemy as Dragon Riders! You must head there now!", said Dragonoid.

Tech started to run but stopped after a few seconds.

"Max, how exactly do we transform back into Dragon Riders?", Tech asked.

"You need to say Dragon, then Heart as loud as you can, but not in places where people can hear you.", said Max.

"You mean like this? DRAGON HEART!", said Tech.

Then his hand flashed red and then he was transformed into a Dragon Rider.

Dragonoid was behind him, but something was different now.

Max saw the difference and noticed it quickly.

Tech had red and silver armor on (the style is about the same as Siegfried's armor from Soul Blade)

"What the? Max, do you know about this?", Tech asked.

"No, this was not part of the past.", said Max.

"This armor is what my partner in the past wore as a Dragon Rider. The cloaks before were just to see if the cloaks were the ones that should be used against the Dazzlians. Now some of the chosen will use cloaks, while the others like you 2 will use armor. Use the sword with this wisely against the invading aliens.", said Dragonoid.

"Let's go face the robber aliens!", said Tech.

So he got on Dragonoid and flew off to the bank.

Max knew that he needed to help too.

"DRAGON HEART!", he said.

His hand flashed aquamarine and he was transformed into his new Dragon Rider form, but now in a less armored version of Tech's one, but with aquamarine and black instead of red and silver.

Falcor appeared behind Max.

"We better go now, Falcor.", said Max.

"We must since your friend is getting used to the Dragon Rider style of combat.", said Falcor.

Max got onto Falcor, who flew after Tech and Dragonoid.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Town**

Phoen, Gen, Luke, and Dan were watching the robbers from a distance.

"Is it just me, or do those robbers look like they are aliens?", Dan asked.

"Aliens?", Gen asked.

They all then noticed that the robbers were indeed all aliens!

"Hope Tech and Max get here fast enough!", said Phoen.

"Yeah, I've been training. I'm a professional at the sport of boxing, so my fists of fury might be able to take them out.", said Luke.

The aliens started shooting at the police.

"Seems like that will change your mind, huh?", Phoen asked.

"Fine, have it your way.", said Luke

Just then, he saw two dragons in the sky.

"What are those dragons?", he asked.

Everyone noticed them after hearing what he said.

"If only Tech and Max were here to see this!", said Gen.

**Above the Bank**

Tech and Max, riding their respective Dragons were hovering above the bank.

"So, we need to break into the bank just so that we can defeat those aliens. But first, we need to protect our identities.", said Max.

"I know what will work! I have armor like a knight, so I'll need a helmet!", said Tech.

"Each of the Dragon Riders have their own helmet since their battle styles are each different in their own way.", said Dragonoid.

Then, a red knight-like helmet appeared on Tech's head.

"Good enough.", he said.

Then, Max's helmet came on, which resembled a ninja's head.

"I guess training to be a ninja has paid off now. But now we need to break in and stop the robbers.", said he said.

Just then, Tech noticed Max eyes turned Aquamarine.

"Max, your eyes!", said Tech.

"I know. My senses made me realize it.", said Max.

Just then, the roof wall exploded because of a laser.

"Guess we better jump in!", said Tech.

Max agreed and both of them jumped into the bank.

**Inside the Bank**

Tech and Max made the ground shake after they landed, causing some of the aliens to be pushed back.

Phoen, Gen, Luke, and Dan saw them outside from one of the windows.

"Who are those knights anyway?", Gen asked.

The aliens started firing their lasers at Tech and Max.

But they kept missing due to their fast speed.

"We really are fast now!", said Tech.

"Now, let's attack!", said Max.

So the 2 drew their swords out and started to hit the alien robbers.

"Now they have blades? Kind of not my league, or should I say style of battle!", said Luke after he saw the swords.

Max then started to use his ninja skills to take out some aliens and was surprised to kill some of them.

"Did I just kill some of those aliens?", he thought.

"Real aliens were actually killed?", Phoen thought.

Tech was starting to kill the aliens soon after Max killed some of them.

"What the? I do not get it. Are they coming in peace or are they evil?", he said.

"Tech, you are killing them. But that is what you should do. The robbers are part of an alien army I faced in the past. Do not be with fear to kill them.", said Dragonoid.

Tech shook his head after hearing Dragonoid from above and saw that all of the remaining aliens were surrounding him.

"Tech! Take them all out with a flame spin attack!", said Max.

"Alright!", said Tech.

Tech's sword began to burn and as he spun it, causing some of the aliens to burn to their deaths.

Then, the rest of the aliens were about to fire when Dragonoind blew fire out from his mouth and onto the aliens.

Falcor blew windblasts at the aliens that were remaining (the ones that Dragonoid did not kill).

Tech and Max saw that all of the aliens were killed.

Phoen, Luke, Gen, and Dan saw it too.

"We better tell Tech and Max what happened!", said Gen.

"You know guys, we should really check out that cave! We have all day today, you know?", said Dan.

The 3 other guys began to think about what to do and then they each decided to go to the cave.

Then, they headed for the cave.

"Wait! Let's have lunch first, then we go to the cave!", said Luke.

The gang agreed and went home for lunch.

"That was kind of easy. But I believe that it will get much harder the more we defeat these aliens in battles. We need to recruit Dan, Luke, Phoen, and Gen since these marks we have are for us Dragon Riders.", said Tech.

"Sounds like we need to tell them when we see them and recruit them. We better get out of here before the news reporters get here.", said Max.

Dragonoid and Falcor each lowered one of their hands down for their respective partners to get on them.

Then, they flew off.

**Dazzlian Base**

"Dazzlians! Assemble!", said King Barodiuc.

"Army of the sky, your majesty!", said Craurd.

"Samurai warriors of fire, your majesty!", said Figiar.

"Naval unit of the seas, your majesty!", said Captain Piantrula.

"Ninjas of the wooded forests, your majesty!", said Leafram.

"And the warriors of the dessert, your majesty!", said Sabafar.

"Good. Soon, you will be our prisoners and later dead, Dragon Riders!", said King Barodiuc after an evil laugh.

**Meanwhile, in an Unknown Dimension**

The dark dragon Vladitor was almost fused 100% with his partner.

"Just a little more and…!", said Vladitor.

Then, a warrior with armor appeared.

But in the mask was someone familiar to someone else.

**Keep reading this story in order to unmask this character!**

**Sky**

Tech and Max were flying on their dragons back to their houses.

"So, if they are at the cave, we tell them the truth and then we can take down those alien invaders like KAPOW!", said Tech.

"Remember Tech, there are 8 destined people, not just the two of us and our friends. Emmy and Enrique are destined too. Out destiny might not just be to find Davis and see what happened to him.", said Max.

"Say, why not we revert in my backyard? My parents are too busy today to see me, but we should tell your parents where we were. Besides, it's lunchtime!", said Tech.

So the two descended on their dragons, landed, and reverted in Tech's backyard.

Enrique saw them come down from the sky and revert back into humans.

As Max and Tech left Tech's backyard, Enrique stopped them.

Tech, Max, why did you come from the sky from dragons?", he asked.

"What are we going to do?", whispered Tech.

"I have to do this, but it's the only way!", whispered Max.

Max walked up to Enrique.

"Enrique, you might not remember this, but we need to be Dragon Riders again. Tech and I became ones earlier today and took out some robbers easily. New powers for our swords and spells are for use as Dragon Rider now too.", said Max.

Enrique started to have memories of the past.

One was when he and Max first became Dragon Riders with the other dragons.

Another was when he was learning spells for battle with Sage.

The final one was when he was about to die from one of the robbers when Emmy came in and stopped them from his death.

They all began to make sense to him.

He remembered now.

"Max, it has been long since we forgot the powers of the Dragon Riders! Now, I need to be given powers!", said Enrique.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

He picked it up and after the conversation on the phone with his mother, he said "We might need to do this after lunch.".

So he went to his house as Tech went into his house and Max went to his house.

**Max's House**

As Max was eating lunch, he overheard his mother saying something.

"Max, your sister and I are going to do some errands. The grocery store, then the library, and finally the city bank.", she said after she and Emmy finish up lunch.

After lunch was finished, Emmy and her mother left.

Max remembered something.

"This looks familiar. When Emmy went to the bank years ago when we first had Dragon Rider powers, robbers captured her. Could the aliens capture her now? I better get my friends recruited into the Dragon Riders now.", he thought.

**Later**

Tech, Max, and Enrique were heading towards the cave where the new Dragon Rider Dragons are.

"So in this forest is the cave of the new Dragon Rider Powers we possess? I'll follow you all the way.", said Enrique.

So they went into the forest.

**Mysterious Forest Field**

When they got to the cave, Phoen, Luke, Gen, and Dan were there.

"What are they doing here?", Enrique asked.

"They are some of the destined ones.", said Tech.

"So Tech, in this cave is something you might be hiding from us.", said Phoen.

"I'll tell you guys what this is! So, know those symbols on your hands?", said Tech.

"Yep. Say, why is yours white now?", said Luke.

"Because we are the new Dragon Riders to protect our world!", said Tech.

All of them were surprised.

"So it was you and Max that took out those robbers in the bank!", said Gen.

"Yep. Now, we need to enter here so that you can get your own Dragon Rider powers.", said Max.

The 7 of them walked into the cave.

**Dragon Rider Cavern**

Right when they entered the cave, Dan ran towards the rock.

After looking at it, he saw his symbol on his hand on the rock.

"I found my symbol. Now what do I do?", he said.

"Put your hand on that symbol.", said Tech.

Dan did what Tech said.

"Now say "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!", said Tech.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!", said Dan.

He started to flash orange.

After the orange went away, he was in some heavy orange armor with a Viking helmet on with his identity hidden.

His sword was orange and huge (the same size as Max's sword when he was first a Dragon Rider).

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!", said Dan after looking at his armor.

"I guess you are overjoyed to be a Dragon Rider!", said Earthlok.

Dan looked behind him.

"Who are you?", he asked the Dragon.

"I'm Earthlok, your new partner.", said Earthlok.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Dan, overjoyed to be a Dragon Rider.", said Dan.

"Is he really that happy?", Dragonoid asked from Tech's hand.

"I guess so. But we better have the rest of them become Dragon Riders.", said Tech.

So Phoen, Luke, Enrique, and Gen look for their symbols on the rock and put their hands on their symbol.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!", they each said.

Phoen flashed blue.

The blue went away and Phoen was in a blue cloak with his head hidden (but his eyes are seen).

His sword was blue and very thin with a sapphire jewel near the end of the sharp edge of the sword.

Gen flashed white.

After the white went away, he was in white armor (like Tech's, but all white and yellow).

He helmet just hid everything but his face.

His sword was white and was straight.

Wings were on the hilt.

The entire sword glowed yellow.

Luke flashed black.

The black gave him black and purple armor (about the same as the Black Knight's one from Path of Radiance, but thinner and without the cape) after it went away.

His helmet did not hide his mouth though.

The arms were different compared to the rest of the armor.

His sword is a black and purple version of Alondite.

And finally, Enrique flashed green.

The green went away and he was in a green cloak with some forest armor (he has forest armor in his body hidden by the cloak).

Once again, he had two curved swords, but they were both green and had an emerald in the same place where the sapphire is on Phoen's sword.

"This is amazing!", said Phoen.

"I know! So now we need our dragons!", said Luke.

"I find this useful for my destiny.", said Gen.

"So, being a Dragon Rider now is much different back then.", said Enrique.

Just then, they saw 4 dragons (1 with 2 heads) come towards them.

One was colored blue.

One was colored black.

One was colored white.

And one was colored green (it's the one the with 2 heads).

The color of their armor/cloak showed each of the dragons who their new partners are.

"I sense that you have a mind of knowledge. I am Aquoid, the wisest of the dragons.", said Aquoid.

"I'm Phoen.", said Phoen.

"We sense you had a two-headed dragon as a partner in the past.", said one of the two-headed dragons. (I'm referring to one of the dragons that are part of the two-headed dragon).

"Now we shall be yours against evil.", said the other two-headed dragon.

"I am Woak, brother of us dragons.", said Woak (he's on the left).

"And I am Woeek, sister of us dragons.", said Woeek (she's on the right).

"I'm Enrique, one of the original 3.", said Enrique.

"No need to tell us. We know.", said Woak.

Enrique shook his head.

"My existence is important because I am the son of the Dragon of Light. I am Nezen.", said Nezen.

"I'm Gen, but being the son of the Dragon of Light seems indeed important.", said Gen.

"He's right. There is a Dragon of Light. It is why we exist.", said Dragonoid from Tech's hand.

"Those Dazzlians have murdered my allies. Their anger of their souls gives me strength of vengeance against them. I am Leonidas, a dragon of Darkness, using the powers for good.", said Leonidas.

"I'm Luke. And just who are those Dazzlians?", said Luke.

"Good question Luke. They are our new enemies we must fight against!", said Tech.

"So these powers are for a reason: to protect Earth from the invaders.", said Gen.

"Say, who are your partners?", Phoen asked to Tech and Max.

"DRAGON HEART!", said Tech and Max to transform.

Dragonoid and Falcor appeared as Max and Tech flashed their certain colors and got into their armor.

"It's amazing that you are the one with that armor in the bank earlier today Tech!", said Phoen.

"I am Dragonoid, leader of these dragons, Tech's partner and the one who blew flame at those aliens.", said Dragonoid.

"I'm Falcor, the one who blew wind blasts and Max's partner.", said Falcor.

Dan then saw one more symbol after seeing the dragons.

"There's only one more Dragon Rider left until they have them all!", he said.

"And who could that…", said Enrique until he remembered.

"Do you know?", Luke asked.

"It's Emmy!", said Enrique and Max simultaneously.

All of the humans gasped except for Tech.

"Let me guess. She was one of the original 3, right?", Gen asked.

"Yep. We need to tell her and those Dazzlians will get their butts kicked before they even try to take over our world!", said Tech.

"How do we become normal humans again?", Dan asked.

"Focus on reverting.", said Tech.

So all of them focused and reverted back to human form.

"Where are the dragons?", Dan asked.

"In your hand. We contact you that way.", said Earthlok.

Dan saw his hands and realized what happened.

Then, the gang went to Max's House to tell her.

**Mysterious Forest Field**

As the gang was about to get back to the neighborhood, Max stopped moving.

"Guys, I almost forgot something. Emmy went out to do some errands with my mother.", he said.

Everyone stopped and heard him.

"That was about the same as our first mission as Dragon Riders. Emmy went out to do some errands and then a while later, we saw…", said Enrique before he saw something.

"What? What did you see?", Dan asked.

"POLICE CARS!", said Enrique.

Tech noticed police cars at Max's house.

"Something is going on there!", he said.

So the gang rushed over to Max's house.

**Max and Emmy's House**

When they got to Max's house, police officers arrived and then escorted Max's mother into the house.

The gang followed her.

When they got in, Max's mother was sitting down, crying.

"What's going on?", Max asked.

"Emmy is captured by the robbers!", said his mother.

"And worse, they will not allow us to enter without her being killed!", said an officer.

Max ran out quickly.

The rest of the gang followed him.

**Field Near the Forest**

Max ran to the field near the forest.

"Emmy, me and my friends will save you!", he thought.

His friends ran over to him.

"Max, what wrong?", Tech asked him.

"Tech, this situation is similar to the first mission Enrique and I had as Dragon Riders.", said Max.

"So you ran off just so we could safely transform? We better transform now!", said Dan.

"But how?", asked Luke.

"I think I remember! I think it goes like DRAGON HEART!", said Dan.

Dan transformed into his Dragon Rider form and had Earthlok behind him.

"So the words are Dragon Heart, guys. Say them to transform!", he said.

"DRAGON HEART!", said the rest of the gang.

Each of them transformed into their respective Dragon Rider forms.

"Alright team, let's go save Emmy and stop those aliens!", said Tech.

So the team got onto their dragons and flew off.

As they were flying, they saw police cars from the ground heading towards the bank to try and sneak in.

"Emmy needs to be saved now, so we better charge!", Max thought.

Dan saw them and made Earthlok go way faster.

"Man, I guess we need to go a lot faster in these situations!", said Luke after he saw Dan go very fast.

The team followed him following Dan.

**Above the Bank**

The team arrived above the bank and saw that Emmy was still captured inside.

"We need to go in there and save her!", said Enrique.

"We'll split up! I'll take the section where tons of those Dazzlians are. Dan, Luke, Phoen, and Gen, take them out on one side. Max and Enrique, take the side Emmy is on, rescue her, and take out any aliens that get in your way of rescuing her.", said Tech.

"I guess you lead us now that your partner is the leader of these dragons.", said Phoen.

"Get ready to jump!", said Tech.

So after a count to 3, the 7 Dragon Riders went inside the bank.

**Inside the Bank**

Tech was first to land.

"We are back!", said Tech.

Phoen, Luke, Gen, and Dan landed in one section of the bank.

"Prepare yourselves!", said Gen.

Max and Enrique landed nearby Emmy.

"Emmy, we are coming!", Max thought.

Max and Enrique ran towards Emmy, but were ambushed by some alien robbers.

"Take that!", said Enrique as he fired a forest blast from his swords.

The aliens were killed.

"Did I kill them?", he asked to himself.

"These powers only kill Dazzlians. Like our old powers, they only hurt anyone else.", said Max.

Emmy saw them take out those aliens and heard what they said.

Then she quickly remembered that she was a Dragon Rider.

"Thank you, Dragon Riders of courage!", said Emmy as Max and Enrique approached her.

"Wow, she found out already?", Max thought.

"So, who are you for real?", Emmy asked them.

"Emmy, since you found out, I'll tell you. I'm your brother, Max.", said Max as he took off his helmet.

"Then you must be Enrique, right?", Emmy asked.

"Yes.", said Enrique as he put his hood down.

"Max, why do you have Aquamarine colored eyes?", Emmy asked Max.

"It's for my new powers. Same thing goes for the voice.", said Max.

"I need to get the powers now!", said Emmy.

"Unfortunately, the powers are gotten by saying the words on a rock with your symbol.", said Enrique.

Emmy saw a symbol on her hand.

"Protect me, you two!", said Emmy.

The aliens started to charge at them.

Enrique started firing forest blasts from his swords, killing the aliens.

"So this is my new power!", he thought.

Meanwhile, Dan, Gen, Phoen, and Luke fought aliens in their section.

Dan was fighting hard.

"This is awesome!", he said as he was fighting.

Then, as more approached him, his sword transformed into an axe.

"An axe? Why?", he asked himself.

"It's your weapon's special power.", said Earthlok.

So he fought back and killed a lot of aliens with his new power.

Gen also learned his sword's secret power quickly.

His sword transforms into a bow of light.

"Take that, fowl aliens!", he said as he fired arrows of light to take them out, one by one.

Phoen had to use his sword for battle.

"I guess they must be defeated very quickly!", he said.

So he stood a few feet from them and then his jewel glowed.

Then, the aliens were hit by a tsunami by Phoen's magic and killed.

"So the brains of the team are magicians of light!", said Phoen.

Luke was using his Dark Thunder of his sword to take out the aliens.

"I must be very powerful!", said Luke as he took out a fleet of aliens with one slash.

Then, he used his fists to fire dark thunder fists at the aliens.

"Leave this world now, invaders!", said Luke.

As Max and Enrique were fighting off aliens to protect Emmy, Max's sword then began to have a tornado around it.

"Here goes!", he said.

His tornado slash made aliens die from the winds.

Tech was fighting off a lot of aliens with his flame sword.

When the whole place was crowded with aliens, Dragonoid blew his fire blast, Falcor blew his wind blasts, Aquoid blew out his Aqua blast, Earthlok blew out his Earth blast, Nezen blew out his light blast, Woak and Woeek each blew out their forest blasts, and finally, Leonidas blew out his darkness blast, killing a ton of the aliens in the bank.

But still, there were a lot of aliens.

"Those aliens must be stopped!", said Dragonoid.

So he flew in and went towards Tech.

"Dragonoid! What's going on?", said Tech.

"Relax. We are combining!", said Dragonoid as he transformed.

After the transformation, Tech's armor was red and black and his helmet was like a dragoon's head (from Final Fantasy).

Everyone noticed what happened.

"What happened to me? What is this armor I possess right now?", Tech asked himself.

"This armor is the combined form of us. Use it for battle against the aliens!", said Dragonoid.

The aliens started to fire at him.

But they were too weak for his armor since they did not even give a scratch.

Tech then began to use his flame spin attack at them.

His range for the attack was much larger.

"This power makes me unstoppable!", said Tech.

Tech continued to attack the aliens with his sword until they decided to retreat and return to their base.

Dragonoid left Tech's body.

Everyone walked up to him.

"That power was amazing!", said Phoen.

"Just what was it?", Gen asked.

Then, Emmy walked up to them.

"Tech? What are you guys doing here?", she asked them.

"We are the new Dragon Riders, Emmy. You are one of them.", said Tech.

"I know. But I want to know where you got these powers. I need to be escorted home by my parents first. You go home with your dragons.", said Emmy.

"Well, I guess we'll meet you home.", said Max.

So Emmy watched as the Dragon Riders got onto their dragons and went home.

**Above the Bank**

All right team, let's head back to the neighborhood and revert back to normal forms!", said Tech.

The gang agreed and followed him.

**Field Near the Forest**

The gang landed and got off of their dragons.

They decided to rest before reverting.

"So Dragonoid, how what happened exactly when you went into me and gave me a powerful armor?", Tech asked.

"It was the power of our pact. Everyone except Enrique and Emmy have this.", said Dragonoid.

"So with this power we possess, we might be able to find Davis!", said Luke.

"Maybe, but he is out somewhere.", said Phoen.

"I really want to take down those aliens again!", said Dan.

"So I guess you enjoy being a Dragon Rider, huh?", Gen asked him.

Dan shook his head and saw that the sun was almost down.

"We really need to get home and have some dinner.", he said.

"So let's focus and transform back!", said Tech.

So the gang focused and became normal humans once more.

Then, the got up and went to their houses, except for Enrique, who went to Max's to check on Emmy.

**Max and Emmy's House**

Max and Enrique went inside their house, but Emmy did not arrive yet.

But they knew that she would be home soon when they noticed that Max's father and mother were missing.

"Emmy will be safe, Max. Let's wait in the playroom.", said Enrique.

"All right then.", said Max.

So the two of them went to the playroom and waited for Emmy.

After a half hour of waiting, they heard police cars comig towards their house.

They saw their parents enter the house with Emmy.

Their excitement made them check on her.

**Living Room**

Max and Enrique were happy to see Emmy safe.

Their parents were told the entire story afterwards when the police left and were going to repair the bank.

"So these Dragon Riders saved you? No way! They are back!", said Max's father.

"Mom, can I go outside?", Emmy asked.

"Sure, but stay out for a few minutes.", said their mother.

So Emmy went outside with Max and Enrique.

**Mysterious Forest Field**

Max and Enrique led Emmy to the Dragon Rider Cavern inside a forest.

Tech, Dan, Phoen, Gen, and Luke were waiting at the entrance of the cave.

"Ready to go in?", Tech asked the three.

"Yep.", said Max, Emmy, and Enrique.

So all 8 of them went inside the Dragon Rider Cavern.

**Dragon Rider Cavern**

When the gang went to the main chamber, they saw only one symbol on the rock in the center of the room left.

It was Pink and was the same one on Emmy's hand.

"Emmy, walk up to the rock in the center and put your hand on the symbol that is also on your hand.", said Tech.

Emmy walked up to the rock and put her hand with her symbol on the location of the same symbol.

"I remember what to do next!", she said.

"Say it then.", said Tech.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS TO HELP THE WEAK AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT!", said Emmy.

She then flashed pink and was then once again a Dragon Rider.

She wore a pink cloak and had a thin pink sword with a red jewel on the edge of it.

"This power seems familiar!", said Emmy.

"It is, new partner. Now that I am here, everyone is here to save the world from destruction.", said a pink dragon in front of Emmy.

Emmy looked up at the dragon.

"I am Lovram, sister of Falcor and your new partner.", said Lovram.

"I'm Emmy.", said Emmy.

"Our team is complete now, but it seems that it is getting very late for you to find out about the truth.", said Dragonoid.

"Of what?", Tech asked.

"The origins of the Dazzlian Empire and why we differ from the other Dragon Riders. In other words, the ones who were fighting for peace between humans and dragons are not the ones we were partnered with in the past.", said Dragonoid.

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were shocked.

"I know how shocking it is, but we will tell you why tomorrow. At dawn tomorrow, I want all of you to come to this cave and transform to allow us to tell you the truth. Also, from this point on, Tech is the new leader of this New Dragon Rider team!", said Dragonoid.

Emmy reverted back to her normal human form.

Then, the 8 of them went back to their houses to get some rest.

**Dazzlian Base**

King Barodiuc watched the victory of the Dragon Riders at the bank very carefully.

"This is only the beginning Dragon Riders! Next time we cross, you will perish!", he said.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Chapter 3: The Truth of The Alternate Dragon Riders**

**Description: The next morning, Max remembers something from the past about his friends blaming him for getting hurt, but then remembers that they would not and decides to take down the Dazzlian Empire. He meets up with the rest of the team and learns the whole truth of their new partners. As they understand it, a few minutes later, a Dazzlian knight appears terrorizing the town. It's up to the Dragon Riders to take him out, but his size is too much for them. Can their dragons actually come into dire aid and stop this giant?**


End file.
